


Meow

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cats, Crack, F/F, awkward moments, pure unadulterated crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Do you ever think of a bad joke and decide to make it into a fic? This is just that.Kara misunderstands a conversation.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133
Collections: Anonymous





	Meow

Kelly, Alex and Nia were all crowded around the table, leaning in together, craning to look at Nia’s phone. On it, a small black cat was trying its hardest to climb on top of a larger white cat, its efforts hampered by the other cat insisting on moving. It mewed and tried again valiantly.

Alex cooed, her usual badass demeanour overcome by the cuteness that was kittens.

“Ooh, I like this one!” Kelly said, pulling out her own phone.

Nia leaned in closer as Kelly opened a video. Hers displayed a large TV showing a handful of wild birds flitting about, while a cat sat on the floor loudly meowing and pawing up at it.

Nia awwwed.

Then Kara walked in, spotting them and hurrying over.

“Hey!” Kara said. “What are you doing?”

“Trading cat videos,” Alex said. “They’re adorable.”

“Hey, Kara,” Nia said. “What’s your favorite cat video?”

Kara hesitated.

“My favorite… cat video?” Kara said slowly.

Kelly nodded. “I bet you’d have a collection.”

“I have… a few,” Kara said, reddening a little. “You really want to see?”

The three women nodded. Obediently, Kara reached for her own phone, scrolling back a bit before finding her favorite video, and turning the screen around to play it for them.

_Oh god, there, there! Keira, fuck, so good, such a good girl, ahhhhhh!_

Kelly’s eyes widened and she stared as if captivated. Nia blushed furiously. Alex screwed her eyes shut.

“Kara!” Alex said, hoarse. “Kara, no!”

“You asked for my favorite Cat video,” Kara pouted.


End file.
